I will stay with you!  No matter what happens!
by Usuratonkachi
Summary: The blond shinobi is waiting as usual for his beloved person.  But then he make a bad surprise. Pairing: "ItaxNaru"   I am writing the first time in english.  Please forgive me if I did some errors!  "


_**Wait for me**_

The moon shone bright. Silently the Shinobi was sitting on a rock and waited. Waited for the one he was actually not allowed to see. Because it was forbidden to be near him. Murderer, he was insulted. And rightly so. For this man had his own clan transported to the afterlife. But he had a reason for it and the little blond boy knew it. Knew that this man could be good natured in truth. Naruto met for several days now with the older Uchiha. No one knew about it and it should remain so. They would kill him, if the villagers found out that every night he came to visit Naruto. The wind tickled his face and the little shinobi smirked. Sat still there, kicking his legs while he was waiting. Now and then it was boring to sit all alone around there and actually Naruto didn't know how it had happened. But he did not want to think about it and looked dreamily into the night sky. Suddenly there was a rustling something and Naruto jumped from his stone.

He grinned broadly and put his arms behind his head. Waited with anticipation for him. A dark figure emerged from the shadow of the moon and Narutos grin could not be restrained.

But this time it produced in him a sharp pain and he was sick.

„Itachi!"

He quickly ran up to the Uchiha and caught him in time. Itachi wrapped his bloody arm around Naruto and pressed him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

The little Ninja rejected the black-haired, finally to a tree. Exhausted, he sat there, breathing heavily.  
But Naruto did not dare to ask. Fearing that it would cause him pain, just to talk. Itachi looked at him and stroked his other non-blood-smeared hands over the face of the blond Shinobis. His eyes were not red, but dark. He had taken his normal eye color again and Naruto stoped short. Usually, he always had his Sharingan activated, even if they were sitting here alone in the forest and the hours spent together until the next morning.

„I-itachi…?"

Naruto's voice was like a breathe. Timid, he touched the shoulder of Itachi and saw that there was a deep wound. Fear came over the little blond boy and he could only hold back the tears with a lot of trouble. The Uchiha smiled weakly. The bright moonlight now fell onto both and Naruto saw even more dangerous wounds.

"What happened?" The blonde whimpered softly.  
"It was an ambush ..."Itachi told and Naruto heard that it cost him a lot of power to speak. "I had already used my Mangekyou Sharingan too often... and then these Anbus appeared ... and caught me ... "

Naruto took gently his face in his hands and kissed his lips. He knew that the Mangekyou Sharingan had cost him a lot of strength.

"I wanted to see you before I would lose my last chance to do so..." Itachi smiled and whispered, now lovingly at his blond angel.  
"What? What do you mean? "  
Naruto's lips began to tremble. The tremor spreads down to his fingertips. It felt like the beating of his heart was heavy.

"I ... I lost too much blood... I was able to avoid these bastards and then I ran away ...too see you again..."

"Come on! I'll take you to the Hokage! She will help you! " blurted it out of the angry blond and jumped up.

He felt that the tears came up and his eyes began to burn. But Itachi just sat there quietly and shook his head slightly.

"Have you forgotten, that they all hate me? I killed my clan ... she will not help me. " he said in a low voice, and began to breathe much harder than before.

Naruto woulden't -couldn't believe it.

"But if we tell her the real reason ... When we tell her why you had to do it ... Ba-chan will believe me ... please ..." Naruto whined, and a tear after another was rolling down his cheeks now.

The blonde dropped to his knees, took the hand of the black-haired and pressed it to his face.

Naruto did not wanted that it to finish like that. Itachi had seen him before anyone else as a person. Not as the Nine-Tailed Fox! Not as a monster! The black-haired man sat up about, wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled the young boy to him.

"I love you. Please never forget that ... "he breathed, and now there was no way back for the blonde. Hot tears streamed down his face and the helplessness in him was growing.

"I-I ... love you too ..." he whispered softly sobbing.

Naruto was just one Genin. He had no idea how he could help him and there was no one else in the area who would voluntarily agree to do so. Sobbing, the blonde buried his face deeper into the arms of the older. Prayed that the time would stop and he was allowed to remain for ever with him like that.

"You should return to the village now... and wipe the blood off before someone sees you ..." Itachi whispered weakly and pushed the blonde determined away from him.  
Naruto shook his head, sobbed and held on to the Uchiha.

"No! No I dont want to! I will stay with you!" he cried, and looked imploringly at the older.  
His blue eyes widened in shock as Itachi shook his head and pushed him back away from him.  
"Go now," he said, it sounded more like a command.

Naruto refused and stubbornly remained seated.  
"Go, damn it! They're coming!" Itachi now whispered and Naruto just looked at him with pale face.  
"W-who ..." He whispered anxiously.

"These bastards! I thought I had escaped!... I guess I am so exhausted that I couldn't feel them from the distance ... they will be right here ... Get into the village already!"

Naruto shook his head again. Did he really think that he would leave the most important person in his life just like that now?  
"I ... I'll stop them ..."  
Itachi chuckled softly.  
"How?"

"Something will come to my mind already" bursting out of the blonde is angry.  
Itachi now looked quite angry.  
"For the last time you will now immediately GO!"  
"Ah, we got him!"  
Naruto was startled and turned around. Behind them were six men. Their faces were hidden behind a mask. It was the Anbu people that Itachi had just traced.

"The fox boy is here too?" Remarked one of them.  
"I don't know what that means Naruto. But be so kind and get out of my way so that we can finally arrest him." said a different one now, but Naruto did not move.  
Fearing that they would kill him, perhaps. Out of anger because they had done him this injury.  
"Out of my way!" An Anbu shouted now.

"Forget it!" Naruto growled, stood up and stands protectively in front of Itachi.  
"Don't play hero and do what they want!" Itachi whispered, breathing heavily.  
But Naruto did not move and looked hateful to the Anbus.

"Traitor! You are helping our enemy! A murderer who has killed his own clan!" shouted another man now angry.

The blond boy clenched his fists and bright red enveloped ihn. He sat up like a fox, and began to growl. Suddenly he grew sharp teeth and Naruto snapped wildly. No one should ever dare to hurt his precious person.

Itachi grabbed him and pulled Naruto back.  
"Stop it! Do you hear bad? You should stop!" he heard Itachi's voice hissing in his ear.

Naruto tried to escape from his grasp. What he also succeeded with ease, because Itachi had lost his strength. Full of rage, he rushed to the men and kicked them. Each of them flew against a stone or a tree. Naruto began to count. There were only four! Where the hell were the other two hiding?

"Now," he heard one of them screaming and realized too late that a purple colored compounds fell on him.  
The stuff hissed loudly in his ears and burns like hell on his skin. According to the blond screamed and held his head aching.

"Who would have thought that this stuff, what Sakura has brewed, would really work?" he heard an Anbu laugh.

The blond shinobi looked around and glanced at Itachi. He was tied and taken away by the two Anbus. He seemed to be unconscious ... at least the blond hoped.  
"Get your dirty hands off him!" Naruto yelled and ran as fast as he could to the two Anbus.  
With his last strength he threw the two meters away and knelt down to the black-haired. His arms ached. Trembling, he broke the rope around Itachi's wrist.  
His old body was now mitred back, but the pain was still there and he now seemed to feel worse than before.

"Itachi ..." Naruto whispered.  
No reaction.  
The blond tried again.  
"Itachi."  
But the Uchiha did not move.

"ITACHI!" He cried now with all his might and pulled the black-haired itself.  
Silent tears rolling down his face and fell on the of the elder.

Quiet sobs could be heard in the forest that emanated from a small blonde Shinobi, who had tried desperately to save his true love. In Naruto's head everything seemed to turn. Not only because of the stuff, but because of loneliness, helplessness and despair that rose in him. He could not imagine a life without Itachi. The blond took out his Kunai and stared at the Uchiha. It seemed to be the only right solution to him .

"Wait for me ..." he whispered, kissing the cold lips of his lover and put it aside. / Forgive me. / Was the only thing he thought, looking into the starless sky. Perhaps Kiba and the others would never forgive him, but Naruto did not see any other choice. He didn't want to live in a village where his love was never accepted. In a village, from which these men came, who took him what had meant the most to him.

Still the purple stuff was burning on his skin and felt as if it was eating through his skin. / We don't have a chance, boy. / He heard say Kyuubi. / Sakura did a great job. / Naruto nodded, took his kunai in both hands and threw a quick look at Itachi, who was lying peacefully there. Then, without hesitation, he thrust the sharp weapon in his abdomen.

Naruto coughed, spat blood, and saw it pouring from his stomach. Full of anger and grief he increased his pressure and thrust it in deeper. He wanted it as quickly as possible to be over. So that he could be with him. With his last strength Naruto crawled to Itachi and lay in his arms. / I'm almost there, I will not leave you alone as the others have done it./ He thought and closed his eyes peacefully.

_**Only the moon has been witness to this battle.**_


End file.
